Subhas Chandra Bose
Subhas Chandra Bose (b. January 23, 1897 – Incarcerated) was an Indian nationalist who supported the Axis powers during World War II, helping them locate mystical objects throughout Asia. Is currently bronzed and stored in the Bronze Sector. Description During World War II, nationalists like Gandhi preached that helping the Allies win would mean Great Britain would give India independence after the war as a token of gratitude. However, there were those, like Bose, who violently opposed British imperialism looked to the Axis powers for freedom. After being ousted from presidency of the Indian National Congress by Gandhi and placed under house arrest, he quickly escaped using Nicholas Owen’s Mallet and Chisel and Pope Clement VII’s Zucchetto . He travelled from Afghanistan to the Soviet Union, then stayed in Germany and leading a propaganda Axis-India radio station. However, being an admirer of the Soviet Union, he was crushed when Germany invaded it, also realizing that the soldiers Bose had gathered would not see combat for Indian independence. Angered, he left for Japan, forging respect and power. Around this time, he shared with the Japanese the power of artifacts, which eventually trickled into the Nazis higher leaders, including Hitler. The Axis powers then recruited Bose with the task of finding every magical object he could to win the war. Many believed that his death in a plane crash was false and he secreted away back to India as a hermit. In reality, his plane was shot down using various artifacts, including Choe Museon’s Hwacha, Hyder Ali’s Mysorean Rockets, Liu Ji’s Fire Lance and Perun's Axe . He was recovered from the wreckage and healed of all his burns using Bian Que’s Acupuncture Needles. The Regents found his ability to easily locate artifacts possibly useful for future agents, so they put him on indefinite bronzing. Reason for Incarceration Files that survived the crash showed he was ready to give the Axis powers the locations of two powerful artifacts, the Cintamani Stone and the Trishula. The Trishula, which was actually another name for the Minoan Trident, was accurately pinpointed in Paris, as later Warehouse 13 agents would learn. The Cintamani Stone fell from the heavens centuries beforehand and granted wishes, which could have possibly changed the tide of war. Information on the wish granting artifact. : File: 2888385-72818832/FR : Item: 8409599-183596.25 : Type: Stone/Jewel : Attributes: Fulfills a person’s desires by manifesting new objects or altering pre-existing ones. : Stack: JGYC-86641.0 : Agent: L. Wyatt Artifact Collection After Warehouse agents intervened and bronzed Bose, they found files with him after the crash showing the location of the artifacts in an abandoned factory in West China. While the war was winding down, they quietly shipped all the artifacts to the United States. Agents still marvel at the amount of artifacts he found during a global war, and wish they could have recruited him as a field agent. It appeared his field of expertise was Asian artifacts, especially those from India, China, Japan and Russia. Artifacts Collected: *Agnodice’s Tunic *Balthasar Gérard’s Pig Bladder *Brahan Seer’s Adder Stone *Cai Lun’s Paper *Cangjie’s Oracle Bone Script *Charles Angibaud’s Mortar *Christopher Müller’s Gold Tooth *Conrad Haas’ Nozzle *Elder Zhang Guo’s Fish Drum *Ewuare’s Talisman *Felix Dzershinsky's Cheka Badge *Gabriel, comte de Montgomery’s Lance Splinters *Guglielmo Embriaco’s Siege Engine *Hesy-Ra’s Leather Bag *Hypnos’ Poppy *Ira Aten’s Dynamite *Isidore the Laborer’s Plough *Jiang Shunfu’s Mandarin Square *Kanhoji Angre’s Pata *King Huai of Chu’s Shou Jie *Li Zicheng’s Shackles *Ling Lun’s Bamboo Flute *Ma Jun’s South Pointing Chariot *Maeda Toshiie’s Yari *Mangal Pandey’s Bullet Cartridges *Miyamoto Musashi’s Bokken *Nain Singh Rawat’s Prayer Wheel *Nangklao’s Money Purse *Nikita Zotov’s Alphabet Book *Pyotr Potemkin’s and Frederick the Third's Beds *Saraswati’s Veena *Shah Jahan’s Peacock Throne *Shaista Khan’s Sash *Shivaji’s Bagh Naka *Takeda Shingen’s War Fan *Zhang Heng’s Seismometer Category:Bronze Sector Category:Enemies of the Warehouse Category:Mr.123 Category:Characters Category:Real People